Anasterian Trevelyan
Lord Anasterian Trevelyan was born in the City of Ostwick in the Free Marches and was groomed from an early age to join the Templar Order. but Fate would choose a different path for him. Anasterian was fated to become one Eighth of the Herald's of Andraste and even their leader. Anasterian is best known by his Special title of Inquisitor. Appearance Inquisitor Trevelyan is considered by many young noblewoman of both the Free marches and even far off Orlais and would receive countless suitors from many nobles, Anasterian would always turn these down and seek out his passion for artistry and Combat. These Passions would often enhance his appeal to other nobles and it wasn't until Anasterian was mauled by a pack of Wolves that the suitors stopped coming as the mauling had left him with a severely scarred visage. Anasterian even before being mauled was in peak Physical Condition that allowed him to go toe-to-toe with a group of Qunari and was in such form that he managed to kill roughly half the wolves that mauled him with his bare hands before being overwhelmed. Personality Anasterian was a very pious and devoted individual at a young age and had a good set of morals and a great sense of justice. He believed in the Maker and Andraste, but was still interested in other religions such as the Qun, Elvhen Pantheon, and the Dwarven Reverence for the Stone. He is Ferocious and Deceptive in Battle, and has A highly Analytical and Tactically-oriented Mind. He Has an Assassin's Cunning, Reaver's Ferocity, Champion's Charisma, Templar's Discipline, Articifer's Creativity, and Tempest's Zeal. He has been renowned as a fighter with all the Savagery, Ferocity and Calculating Mind of the Dragon's he Hunts. Anasterian was a Templar Recruit even before the Conclave at the Temple of Sacred Ashes, giving him a great deal of Discipline. Background Childhood Anasterian was Born in the Free Marcher City of Ostwick to Teyrn Antares Trevelyan and Bann Alfstanna Bryland of Ferelden he was raised as the youngest child of House Trevelyan's Main House and the Furthest from the line of Succession. Anasterian knew he was too far from the Succession to be a proper contender for the Title of Teyrn of Ostwick and instead set about Practicing his skills in both Martial and Political Prowess. He found that he had a great deal of skill that exceeded the Capabilities of the Ostwick Combat Instructors, and decided to Leave The Free Marches for a time to attend the university of Orlais, where he learned how to manoeuvre through Orlaisen Politics and Decided he wanted to train under a Chevalier. Training under the Grand Duke De Chalons Anasterian spent three years at the Academy De Chevalier where his skill was so great he earned the attention of Grand Duke Gaspard De Chalons. Gaspard Trained Anasterian himself for a year and a half before Gaspard Released Anasterian from his service due to his fear that his Power grab would result in Anasterian's Death or worse dishonor. Anasterian felt betrayed and left before Gaspard could give him the Title of Chevalier. Anasterian returned to Ostwick where he spent a year in isolation in the Local Chantry before coming to terms with his Misgivings over being released from Gaspard's Service. After that year he returned to Chateau Dè Trevelyan and Began to Train as a Templar. He spent six months at the Ostwick Circle as a recruit, before Being called back to his family after the onset of the Mage-Templar War. Divine Conclave Anasterian wanted a peaceful resolution to the Mage-Templar War and sent a missive to the Divine begging her to intervene in the Conflict and bring order back to the Lives of Both Mages and non-Mages, but never got a response. Anasterian decided to attend the Divine Conclave held by Divine Justinia V and was one of the only Eight survivors, but was the only one to still live six months after the sealing of the Breach. Anasterian and his Sister Evelyn-Cyn, Edric Cadash, Karrars Adarr, Mahannon and Ellana Lavellan interfered in Corypheus's carefully planned and even more carefully Crafted Ritual and each of them Was Infused with the Power of the Anchor by the Orb of Fen'Harel. After walking out of the Fade and falling Unconscious Anasterian and the others was rescued by Soldiers of the Inquisition. Unknown to everyone Fen'Harel himself had been present among the Inquisition and was charged with stopping the Spreading of the Anchor's Power, which if it was allowed to continue would eventually Kill Anasterian and his fellow Heralds. Joining the Inquisition Anasterian and the others tried and failed to fully sealed the breach but managed to at least halt it's growth and Stabilise the Anchor in the process. He and the others were still considered Murderers by many in the Chantry and was only able to survive by joining the Inquisition. He and his fellows Saved the Refugees in the Hinterlands and gained the absolute loyalty of the Cult of Andraste. He decided to expand the Cult into several more Cults. He created the Cult of the Maker, Cult of the Rift, Cult of the Breach, and the Cult of the Herald. The Cult of the Maker would operate out of Orlais, the Cult of the Rift would Research the Fade and the Fade Rifts and was located in Ferelden, the Cult of the Breach would Research Spirits and Demons and Would monitor the Breach as best they could, and the Cult of the Herald's would infiltrate the Chantry and be his Eyes in the Chantry and would operate out of Val Royeaux. Anasterian and his Fellow Heralds debated the strengths and weaknesses of recruiting Mages and Templars, it would be decided that after the confrontation in Val Royeaux Anasterian, Edric and Karrars would Journey to Thereinfal Redoubt to gain the Templars Loyalty, while Evelyn, Mahannon, and Ellana would head to Redcliffe to Gain the Mages Loyalty. Battle of Haven and The Elder One Revealed Both attempts were successful, Anasterian Allied with the Templars while Evelyn did the same with the Mages, but forced them into Inquisition Circles. They Sealed the Breach together and barely Survived the Elder One's Attack. in the End after arriving at their new Fortress of Skyhold Anasterian was named the Inquisitor while Edric, Mahannon, Ellana, and Karras and Evelyn-Cyn were named his Hands. Anasterian Called a War Meeting with his Hands and Advisors about how to Deal with the Intelligence they both received from Thereinfal Redoubt and Redcliffe. A Demon Army marching across Orlais and the Assassination of Empress Celene I Valmont of Orlais. Both Groups Intelligence confirmed the other's Story. It was revealed that Varric had a friend who could Help the Inquisition defeat Corypheus, having done it once before with Varric and two others. Leliana had an idea of who Varric was referring to, and remarked if it was who she thought it would be, Cassandra would kill him. Becoming the Symbol of Hope the Chantry Hopelessly failed to become The Chantry was Humiliated by the Inquisition's Sealing of the Breach as they had told everyone who'd listen they'd make it worse. They attempted to make peace with the Inquisition, on their Terms. Many of the Inquisition's People were offended by this, and Anasterian sent Edric and and Mahannon to Distribute food to Area's where Chantry Officials were located but were obsessed with Politics more than the people. This only served to Shame them further, furthermore Anasterian Authorised Adarr to Lead a Small Team of Crack Troops to trouble spots and Bring order in the Name of Inquisition and the People of Thedas. Troubles with the Freemen of the Dales When a Man called Fairbanks reached out to the Inquisition's Leadership offering intel on the Elder ones Forces in exchange for Aid, but would only divulge it to the Inquisitor and two Hands at most. In Response Anasterian asked Leliana to Send Spies into the Emerald Graves to Gather intel on the Freemen and Fairbanks before he set out to see the Validity of this information. Anasterian discovered that the Freemen were smuggling Red Lyrium for the Red Templars and set out to crush their operations. It was discovered that the Freemen were smuggling Red Lyrium for the Red Templars in exchange for A great deal of Coin, Arms and Armor, Supplies and Equipment. Anasterian killed the Freemen Leadership and had Leliana place agents within the diminished Ranks so that the Freemen were To be defeated more easily. Anasterian also forged Freemen Orders to meet in a Secluded Location, where Inquisition Forces would ambush them. Confronting the Red Templar Lieutenant's Further investigation revealed a chief Manipulator of the Freemen, a former Knight-Lieutenant, named Carroll who had been manipulating the Freemen to serve Corypheus's interests. Anasterian set up a meeting with Carroll and killed him. After searching the Templar's body, a Letter was discovered with instructions of where to meet up with the Red Templar Higher Ups. Courting Josephine Montilyet Not long after arriving in Skyhold Anasterian had begun Courting His ambassador, Lady Josephine Montilyet of Antiva's House Montilyet. His first steps to courting her were well placed compliments, secret gifts, and eventually helping her restore her families Trading Status in Orlais. Anasterian took it all step further and Made in roads for House Montilyet to be the First to be contacted for the top business Contracts in the Free Marcher Cities of Ostwick, Kaiten, and Hercina. Later on during the attempt to restore her families trading Staus in Orlais, Anasterian was pitted against The House of Repose. When he and Josephine went to Meet with a Count he held genuine information on the Responsible party for murdering Josephine's couriers carrying the Documents allowing her family to renew Trading in Orlais, the House of Repose sent an Assassin to greeted them. After the Assassin revealed himself, Anasterian and Edric Cadash Killed him and his Assassin Escort. Later on Anasterian had Leliana's Agents dispatched to the House of Repose's HQ where they destroyed the contract on Josephine's Life. Later after meeting with Josephine at the Val Royeaux Harbor, he complimented her enough to make her blush. Courtship becomes Romance Anasterian returned to Skyhold where he was confronted by Leliana on his Feelings for Josephine where he admitted he was indeed in love with her. And later when he told Josephine on the verbal thrashing Leliana gave him, she asked to discuss it somewhere more Private. Going to his quarters, Josephine said she never considered his approaches overly romantic, but he asked if she would be offended if they were indeed romantic. This later ended in a kiss and Beginning of a relationship. Meeting the Three Wardens and the Twin Champions Anasterian, Edric, Mahannon, Ellana, and Karras and Cyn later met the Champions of Kirkwall Garrett and Marian Hawke atop the Battlements. They learned that the Twin Champions had killed Corypheus before and had three Warden Friends who could help them. Two of these Friends happened to Be THE Loghain Mac Tir and Alistair Therein. The Third was Warden Jean-marc Stroud. Taking Karras, Varric, Blackwall, and Dorian Pavus to meet them at Crestwood, they found the land besieged by their own dead as well as Bandits. Dividing and Conquering With Bandits and Undead hindering Inquisition forces, as well as Fade Rifts bringing for Shades, Terrors, Rage and Despair Demons, Anasterian split his forces, while he and Mahannon would meet the wardens with Varric, Blackwall Dorian and the Hawke's, Edric and Ellana would go with Madame Viviene, Sera and Bull and take care of the Bandits, with Karras and Cyn leading Cassandra, Cole, and Solas in sealing the Fade Rift beneath the Lake. This would ultimately be a three-way win as the Bandits were quite easily dispatched and the flood gates were opened, allowing the Rift team to seal the Fade Rift, and the Warden Team only had minimal trouble. Anasterian later learned of Warden Commander Clarel's plan of a Blood Magic Ritual to raise an Army of Demons to march into the Deep roads to Kill the two Remaining Old Gods. Wicked Eyes and Wicked Hearts Anasterian decided to attend the Ball at Halamshiral before going after the Wardens in the Western Approach. He went with Edric Cadash, Mahannon Lavellan, and his Sister Evelyn-Cyn as his Hands that accompanied him. He went as a Guest of his old Mentor: Grand Duke Gaspard de Chalons. He still felt bitter towards Gaspard for releasing him from Service before the War of the Lions, but stayed Professional. The Grand Conspiracy and Reuniting the Family During the Grand Ball Anasterian Mingled with the other guests quickly gaining great popularity with the Orlaisen Nobles and met Morrigan the Wife of the Hero of Ferelden, not his Royal Wife Anora Mac Tir, but the Mother of his Child, Lord Kieran. He discovered that Gaspards Sister was responsible and exposed her before the Entire Court, thus Saving Celene's Life. He used Evidence tat he had gathered along with Witnesses willing to testify Against Celene, Gaspard and Briala to bring a Three-way Peace between the three Factions. (Celene's Loyalists, Gaspard's Rebels and Briala's Elven Spies) Anasterian used The Goodwill of the Imperial Court to Gain ownership of the Dales in the Emerald Graves and Exalted Plains, and to become a Protecteur of Val Royeaux and Val Chevin. He had previously had Leliana manipulate the Majority of the Houses in control over these Parts of the Empire into Financial and Social Ruin, making certain that as the New Owner of the Exalted Plains and Emerald Graves he could better Consolidate the Inquisition's and his Own Power. He wanted to turn the majority of the Dales into a Source of the Inquisition's Influence and Power. Unfortunately a Venatori Assassin later Assassinated Celene, and Gaspard Ascended to Power. Building a Trio of Great Fortresses Anasterian decided to Create a Trio of Great New Fortresses in the Dales, Hissing Wastes, and the Coastal Lands of the Free Marcher City of Hercinia. The one in Hercinia would be A Port and Fortress, the Fortress would have three Main Parts to it. The First Part would be a Large Wall that Surrounded Hercina's Lands and borders and would follow not just the Coastline but out at Sea as well. A large portion of the Bay would be Protected by a Large Wall, with Several Gates to Deny or allow access to the Port. The second Part of the Fortress would, be a Large Circled Keep that allowed for Three hundred and Sixty Degree line of sight in all directions. This would have a Series of Walkways Going in all the directions of a Compass, with the one leading to the Cities Walls would stop halfway to the City and connect to a Small Tower which would led down below the Harbor. This Would be the third Part. At the Sea Floor was the Base of the Tower, but below that Floor was an Underground City which could House Thousands of People and Supplies. Hissing Wastes Fortress After making A Deal with Orzanmmar's Mining and Smith Caste to help with the Construction of a Great Citadel, Inquisition Builders focused on a Small but Sizeable Hold in the Wastes but with a Vast Underground Outpost. The Inquisition would use a Complex Tunnel System to tie their Keeps together, so that they could Discretely move Soldier's or Supplies to key Locations or Fronts. The Exalted Plains Fortress The Last Fortress to be Built was to be the Grandest and largest of them all, it would be Built on a Magically-Raised Island which would be connected to the Mainland by A Bridge. This would serve as a Prison and a Fortress. It would be where the Mages Led by Inquisitors Hand Ellana Lavellan would Practice their Skills and help defend the common people of the Exalted Plains alongside the Inquisitions Templars. The Palace would be were Commander Cullen would send recruits to train under Chevaliers and Dwarven Berserkers, and Dalish Hunters. Here Lies the Abyss Battle Prep Anasterian and the other Heralds gathered to besiege the Warden Fortress of Adamant in the Western Approach. With aid from the Orlaisen Empire, and an Army of Free Marchers from Ostwick, Starkhaven, and Ansburg, the Inquisition was ready to attack Adamant Fortress, Emperor Gaspard himself joined Anasterian in the planning with Commander Cullen, and the Nightingale. Gaspard donated a two thousand strong force of Chevaliers and twice as Many Orlaisen Spearmen and Trebuchets. Category:Inquisitor's Category:Chantry Officials Category:Templars Category:Reaver's Category:Champions Category:Inquisition Members Category:Dukes Category:Free Marchers Category:Comtes Category:Humans Category:Beserker's Category:Chevaliers Category:Marcher Nobility Category:Ostwick Nobility Category:Characters Category:Living Category:Heroes Category:Seekers Category:Seeker-Recruits Category:Allies of Divine Victoria Category:Tranquil Category:Inquisition Leadership Category:Knights Category:Nobles Category:Marchers Category:Vints Category:Inquisitor's Inner Circle Category:House Trevelyan Category:Kirkwall Nobility Category:Kirkwall Nobles Category:Character Category:Character's Category:Inquisitors Category:Protected Category:Protected Articles Category:Ragnockae136's Articles Category:Ragnockae136's Protected Articles Category:Ragnockae136 Category:Ragnockae136 Articles